


kiss me better, ride me higher

by OneTooManyDots



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, awkward post date hand job in Ignatz's driveway, for like 1 second, this might have crossed the line from awkward into depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTooManyDots/pseuds/OneTooManyDots
Summary: Lorenz drives Ignatz home after their date. Ignatz thinks he could have done a better job of repaying him.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Horny Void





	kiss me better, ride me higher

All the lights inside Ignatz’s house are already out when Lorenz pulls in the driveway. Ignatz expected that, if he’s being honest. With how his parents keep telling him about how Lorenz is a nice, polite boy from a good, wealthy family, it’s clear that they trust him to get Ignatz home on time a lot more than they trust Ignatz not to _waste this opportunity._

Lorenz parks the car and turns the engine off, and they sit there bathed in the cold white light coming from the screen embedded in the dashboard. The car is brand new – Lorenz just got it for his birthday – and the too clean leather seats and the new car smell make Ignatz uncomfortable and a bit on edge. Not that Lorenz’s old car wasn’t also new and expensive – especially compared to the one Ignatz inherited from his brother when he left for college, that always seems to have something new going wrong with it these days – but at least it wasn’t so pristine it made Ignatz feel the same way as being in a too luxurious hotel room.

Lorenz undoes his seat belt so he can turn to face him. “Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time.”

Impeccably polite, it’s true, but Ignatz knows he’s not just saying that. It makes him relax, just a bit. “I had a good time too.”

He doesn’t say thank you, because Lorenz just said that, and it’d probably be weird. But he makes sure to smile, so Lorenz knows he means it too. Which he does, even if the movie wasn’t great. Lorenz liked it, but Lorenz likes romance movies a lot more than Ignatz does, though Ignatz has yet to work up the courage to tell him. At least he likes the artsy, dramatic ones, and some of them turn out to be good sometimes. And when there are sex scenes, like in the one they saw tonight, they’re also the artsy kind, with soft lighting and lots of shadows. For all that some parts of it made Ignatz awkwardly aware of how close they were sitting and self conscious about how they were holding hands, it could have been worse.

Lorenz leans in to kiss him on the lips, the way he usually does, chaste and dry and way too quick for Ignatz’s liking. This is the part where they say goodbye and Ignatz gets out. One time, when he was feeling bold, Ignatz held onto Lorenz's neck before he could pull away, and went in for a second kiss. Lorenz looked like he enjoyed it.

The house is still dark and silent, just like Ignatz expected. Ignatz swallows nervously, and says, quickly before Lorenz can wish him a good night, “Thank you for the – for dropping me off.”

He trips over his script, even though he spent most of the ride rehearsing it. He feels himself getting red, but Lorenz probably can’t even see. It’s probably fine.

Lorenz starts saying, “It’s my pleasure,” but he trails off halfway through when Ignatz puts his hand on his thigh.

“I should, I mean, I could, repay you. If you want. For the ride.”

And now Ignatz’s botched it so bad even he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He slides his hand a little higher up Lorenz’s thigh, and he thinks Lorenz’s got it, because he glances toward the windows. Ignatz looks, too, but everything is still dark.

For a moment, Ignatz is afraid Lorenz will refuse, or get offended, because he really is a nice, polite boy. Maybe Lorenz is going to break up with him, and Ignatz’s parents will be so disappointed, and it won’t even matter because Ignatz will be heartbroken and it will be his own fault for getting horny on their nice movie date. But all Lorenz says is, “If you insist,” in a weird, kind of high pitched voice.

Ignatz is almost sure that’s a polite way to say yes, so he unclips his seat belt – he was supposed to do that sometime before “repay you”, but it doesn’t matter anymore – and he shifts in his seat to better reach Lorenz with his good hand. He can’t see Lorenz’s face too well, but he can see and hear that he’s breathing faster, and that’s probably good.

Lorenz pulls him into a kiss, and this time it’s wet, and there’s tongue. That seems like it’s a milestone they should pass before getting to the pants stuff, so Ignatz lets it happen, even if he’s sure he tastes like old popcorn. It feels pretty nice, except for that one thing Lorenz does where he licks the roof of his mouth, which just tickles in a bad way, and for when Ignatz starts trying to unbutton Lorenz’s pants without breaking the kiss, which just makes him uncoordinated.

Ignatz isn’t making much progress, so Lorenz decides to help him. Somehow, the sound of his fly sliding down is even louder than the wet noises they’re making. Ignatz breaks the kiss then, because he feels like he should be giving it his full attention when he touches Lorenz for the first time. He feels hot in Ignatz's palm, already slightly hard and rapidly getting harder. It makes Ignatz feel bold. Before the courage leaves him, he takes his phone from his pocket and lights up the screen, so he can see Lorenz better.

With an alarmed noise, Lorenz sits up straighter, no longer relaxing into his seat. “What are you doing? What if somebody sees?”

Ignatz does his best to reassure him. “It’s fine, no one else is outside this late, it’s a week night.” But he still puts his phone away.

Ignatz isn’t sure he’s doing this right. It’s not like he doesn’t know how to do this, technically, but without being able to feel it, and with the grip being different, it just seems incorrect somehow. The way Lorenz’s dick is twitching with his strokes is throwing him off rhythm, and he doesn’t even know if his rhythm is any good in the first place. He feels like he should be doing something with his other hand, but he can’t figure out what. But Lorenz doesn’t try to correct him, and he keeps making a noise that’s kind of a whiny hum, so Ignatz must be doing something right.

It doesn’t take very long before Lorenz is whispering, “ _Ignatz!_ ” with some amount of urgency. Ignatz looks around for tissues, because it’s Lorenz, and of course he has tissues. Except this is a new car, and no, he doesn’t. Stopping doesn’t feel like it’s an option, both because it feels like it would be kind of mean, and because Ignatz really, _really_ wants to make Lorenz come. What he does instead is he lowers his head into Lorenz’s lap and takes the head of his dick into his mouth.

Lorenz gasps, and tenses, and bitterness fills Ignatz’s mouth. Ignatz swallows, because there isn’t really anything else he can do. He starts sucking a bit, softly, but Lorenz just pushes him off. When Ignatz gets back up, Lorenz is still breathing hard, and his hair is out of place like he ran his hand through it. Ignatz swears that the next time, there will be tissues, and he won’t have to take his eyes off Lorenz’s face.

In Ignatz’s fantasy, he kissed Lorenz then, and caressed his hair. Now, with the taste of Lorenz’s cum still on his tongue, he’s not sure Lorenz would want that. “Thank you,” he says. In his fantasy, he made it sound sexy. In reality, it just sounds awkward. Lorenz blinks at him and says, “You’re welcome,” and that makes it worse.

“I have to go now,” Ignatz says, stupidly.

“Oh.” If Lorenz is trying to hide his disappointment, it’s not working at all. “Alright. Have a good night, then.”

“Thanks. You too.”

Ignatz really should stay. He slams the car door shut, and his heart aches from thinking about Lorenz wondering what he did wrong when Ignatz was the one who kept messing this up, and something else of him aches from suspecting that Lorenz wants nothing more than to touch him until he comes. But he’s too embarrassed to turn back now, and he’s always been good at running away.

Ignatz sends a quick prayer of thanks to the Goddess when the sound the front door makes when it closes doesn’t wake his parents, because he’s still undeniably hard even after his short walk in the cool night air. His phone buzzes right before he hears Lorenz’s car turn on. “Next time, I should repay you,” say the words on his screen, in Lorenz’s weirdly stiff way of texting. He watches Lorenz’s car through the living room window until it turns the corner and he can’t see it anymore. It’s a long time after he slides into bed, thinking of Lorenz’s tongue moving against his and Lorenz’s length pulsing in his palm and Lorenz's dejected tone when he wished him a good night, before Ignatz manages to fall asleep.


End file.
